


A Safe Place

by Colossus



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colossus/pseuds/Colossus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas pusuda ağır yaralanan Aragorn'u kurtarır.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Safe Place

**Author's Note:**

> Not1: Keyword için yazılmış bir hikayedir. Bu haftanın kelimesi dikişti, ve h/c olması gerekiyordu. Nasıl oldu tam bilmiyorum ama bir şeyler yapmaya çalıştım. 
> 
> Not2: Tam olarak Aragorn/Legolas olmadılar daha çok friendship gibi oldular. Bilemiyorum. Yanlışlarım varsa lütfen söyleyin kendimi geliştireyim. :) 
> 
> Not3: Birde çok zayıf yazdım sanırım o yüzden kusura bakmayın OOC olmuş olabilir, kendimi geliştirmeye çalışıyorum. :)
> 
> Not4: İkinci parçayı sonuna kadar çaldırın derim ben <3
> 
> Şimdiden kocaman teşekkür ederiimm. \o/

 

_Unbroken Road – Jeremy Soule_

Legolas çevik bir hareketle altın renkli atından yere atladı. Orklar tükürükler saçarak önünü kapatmaya çalışıyorlardı ama bu konuda oldukça tecrübeli olan sarışın elf, el çabukluğuyla kılıçlarını çıkardı ve önüne gelen ilk orkun kalbine bir tanesini sertçe batırdı, elf ormanlarında dövülmüş altın kabzalı kılıcı hızla çekip çıkardıktan sonra adeta uçarak Aragorn’un yanına doğru koşmaya başladı. Sarışın adam bir orku ayağıyla itti ve arkasındakinin kafasını kopartıp adımlarını hızlandırdı. Genç adam birkaç kıvrak hareketin sonunda Aragorn’un yanına ulaşırken onu korumaya devam etti.

Aragorn aldığı ciddi bir darbe sonucu yere yığılmıştı ve durumu hiçte iç açıcı değildi. Ormanın açıklarından düzinelerce ork sanki hayatlarındaki tek amaç onları öldürmekmiş gibi koşuyor ve etraflarını kuşatmaya çalışıyorlardı. Legolas tek başına onları püskürtmeye çalışırken bunun yararlı olmayacağına karar verdi ve göz ucuyla Aragorn’a baktı. Kirli suratı ve kana bulanmış kıyafetleriyle genç adam yerde kıpırtısız yatıyordu.

Legolas bir adım geri attı. Eğilip elindeki iki kılıcı hızlıca çevirdi ve karşısındaki iki orkun karnına saplayıp geri çekti. Kokuşmuş orklar yere yığılırken Legolas bir ıslık çaldı. Atı Arod koşarak o tarafa gelirken önüne çıkan orkları ezip geçiyordu. Legolas’ın yanına geldiğinde durup eğildi.. Sarışın elf bir kılıcını kınına geri soktu. Etrafındaki çoğu orku etkisiz hale getirmişti ama acele etmesi gerekiyordu. Ağaçların ardındaki sesleri oldukça net bir şekilde duymaktaydı. Aragorn’u tek eliyle kendine çekti ve atına atladı.

At şaha kalkıp koşarken orklar arkalarından deli gibi bağırıyor, kılıçlarını savurup ağızlarından tükürükler saçarak ortak lisanda küfrediyorlardı. Legolas elfçe bir şeyler mırıldandıktan sonra at biraz daha hızlandı ve patikadan ayrılıp ormanın içine daldı.

* * *

Güneş batmak üzereydi. Ağaçların yapraklarına ateş gibi düşen güneş ışıkları gecenin soğuk olacağının habercisiydi. Legolas Aragorn’u atın sırtına güvenlice yerleştirmişti ve onu sıkıca tutuyordu. Tahminen yüz kilometre ilerlemişlerdi. Genç adam akşam ateş yakamayacaklarının bilincinde olduğu için bir yerlerde durup ateş yakmayı düşündü. En azından akşama kadar onları ısıtacak bir şeye ihtiyaçları vardı.

Gözlerini kısıp etrafı inceleyen elf ormanın çok derinlerine geldiklerini fark etti. Ağaçlar çok sıktı, yerde o kadar düz değildi. Toprak; kökler ve çeşitli bitkilerle kaplı olduğu için ilerlemekte zor oluyordu. Bir açıklık bulmalı, hiç yoktan bir kovuk bulmaları gerekiyordu.

Biraz daha ilerledikten sonra çalılıklarla çevrili bir açıklık elfin dikkatini çekti. Atını dizginleyen Legolas durup etrafı dinlemeye başladı. Elf küçük bir ses işitti, atından dikkatlice inip kılıcını kınından çıkardı. Tüm dikkatini çalılığa vermişti. Çevik hareketlerle çalılığı aşıp açıklığa çıkarken zarif bir ceylan kehribar gözlerini Legolas’a çevirdi.

Ceylan gerileyip sıçrayarak kaçarken elf kılıcını tekrar kınına soktu ve bu gece tekrar kılıcını kullanmamayı umdu.

 * * *

_The Breaking Of The Fellowship – Howard Shore_

Legolas küçük bir ateş yakmış ve atını bir ağaca bağlamışken Aragorn’u ağacın altındaki yerine bırakmıştı. Legolas ılık bir su hazırlayıp genç adamın yanına oturdu. Elf, Aragorn’u kurumuş kanlardan kurtardı. Yaralarına bakacakken sarışın elf havanın kararmaya başladığını fark etti ve kaşlarını çatıp yanındaki su dolu çanağı alarak ayağa kalktı. Ateşi söndürüp etrafı dinlerken kuşlardan ve hayvanlardan başka bir ses duymuyordu. Legolas ırkının getirdiği özellikler sayesinde gece kusursuz görebiliyordu. Durduğu yerde biraz daha etrafına bakındıktan sonra ilerleyip Aragorn’un yanına yerleşti.

Elf yerde uzanan adamın kolunu tutup yarasına baktı. Yara oldukça derin görünüyordu. Dikişe ihtiyacı vardı. Legolas tekrar ayağa kalkıp atının yanına ilerledi. Bir kesenin içinden iğne ile ipliği çıkaran Legolas bir gün bunun için Sam’e teşekkür etmeliydi. “Herkeste bir tane bulunmalı efendi Legolas, ne zaman ne olacağı bilinmez,” demişti akıllı hobbit ve görüldüğü gibi ne zaman ne olacağı belli olmuyordu.

Aragorn’un yanına diz çöken elf, kanları temizledikten sonra yarayı dikkatlice dikmeye başladı. Bu konuda da _her zamanki gibi_ tecrübesi vardı. “Elfler her şeyi nasıl yapacaklarını bilir zaten,” derdi cüce Gimli alaycı bir tonla. Legolas hafifçe gülümserken grupla nasıl bir araya geleceklerini düşünmeye başladı. Bunun zor olmamasını umdu.

Yaranın hepsini diktikten sonra iğneyi tekrar aldığı keseye bırakıp ellerini temizledi. Yerine dönen elf dikişleri kontrol ettikten sonra ses çıkarmadan genç adamın uyanmasını bekledi.

* * *

Saatler sonra Aragorn inleyerek gözlerini araladı. Legolas başını genç adama çevirirken Aragorn gözlerini açmış etrafı dinliyordu. Çatallaşmış sessiyle fısıldadı,

 “Legolas?”

“Buradayım, yatmaya devam et. Dinlenmen gerek.”

Aragorn kendisine söyleneni yapmazken acı içinde dikleşip sırtını hemen ardındaki ağaca verdi. Derin bir nefes alırken kılıcına bakındı, Legolas “işte burada,” diyerek ona kılıcının hemen yanlarında olduğunu gösterdi. Aragorn gözle görülür bir şekilde rahatlarken omuzlarını gevşetti. Başı ağrıyor, canı yanıyor ve kolunu biraz zor hareket ettiriyordu. Genç adam kaşlarını çatarken düşünmeye çalıştı. Ne olduğunu hatırlamıyordu. En son hatırladığı şey ormana ilk girenin o olduğuydu ve gerisi yoktu. Bakışlarını yanındaki sessiz elfe çevirip sordu;

“Ne oldu?”

Legolas bakışlarını kuzeye çevirip genç adamın sorusunu cevapladı,

“Gafil avlandın. Bir pusunun ortasına atlamışız. Ben arkadan geldiğim için kimse beni fark etmedi ama aynı şey senin için geçerli değil tabii. Orklar kana susamışlar gibi üstüne çullandı. Oraya geldiğimde yere yığılıyordun.”

Legolas bakışlarını kuzeyin derin karanlığından alıp Aragorn’un keskin gri gözlerine sabitlerken belli belirsiz gülümseyip devam etti;

“Yere yığıldığında biran bittiğini zannettim. Ama nefes alıyordun ve bende seni oradan çıkarıp buraya getirdim.”

Aragorn başını sallayarak anladığını mırıldandı ve bakışlarını Legolas’ın, yaprakların arasından düşen ayın ışığıyla sonsuzlaşan gri gözlerinden ayırmadan mırıldandı;

“Teşekkürler, Legolas.”

Legolas gülümseyerek “Aç olmalısın?” dedi ve cevap beklemeden ona bir elf peksimeti uzattı. Aragorn akşam yemeğini uzanıp alırken geceyi dinleyerek peksimetten bir ısırık aldı.

Gece genç adamı iliklerine kadar titretip tedirginleştiriyordu. Her hışırtıda sese kulak kesilen Aragorn bir türlü sakinleşemiyordu. Legolas ağaçları izliyorken Aragorn son lokmasını da midesine indirmişti. 

Aragorn esnerken nöbetleşmenin nasıl olacağını sorduğunda Legolas duyduğuna şaşırarak yavaşça ona döndü. Elf sertçe kaşlarını kaldırdı ve cevap verdi;

“Bu halde nöbet tutmana izin veremem Aragorn. Uyu ve güzel rüyalar gör.”

Elf başıyla yeri gösterirken Aragorn içi elvermese de gülümseyerek uzandı. Gözlerini kapatırken uzun zamandır yapmadığı, yapamadığı bir şeyi yapmak istedi. Yorgun adam gözlerini açtı. Yıllar öncesinde çoğu geceleri beraber geçirdiği elfin sırtına baktı.  Dikleşirken nefesini tutarak genç adamın bileğine dokundu.

Legolas o tarafa dönerken derin griliklerle karşılaşınca ne olacağını kestiremediği için heyecanlandı ama bunu belli etmedi. Zarif elf ne olduğunu sorar bir ifadeyle hafifçe kaşlarını kaldırdı. Aragorn, genç adamı biraz daha geriye çekerken Legolas ta sırtını ağaca verip kılıcını da yakınına çekti.

Aragorn kendini Legolas’a biraz daha yaklaştırdı. Tekrar yerine yattığında gülümsüyordu, uzun ve rahat bir iç çekişin ardından sessizce mırıldandı,

“Uzakta kalmış o kadim gecelerde olduğu gibi tekrar şarkı söyleyebilir misin Legolas Greenleaf?”

_Legolas Greenleaf_ hızlıca başını aşağı eğip Aragorn’a baktığında şaşkınlığını belli ettiği için kendine kızmış olsa da biraz bekledi. Gözlerini kapattı. Başını ağaca yaslayarak derin bir nefes alıp “eski günlerdeki gibi,” dedi. “ _Evet”_ dedi Aragorn, “Tanıştığımız o ilk günlerdeki gibi…”

Legolas yüzünde sıcak bir gülümsemeyle birlikte gayri ihtiyari Aragorn’un saçlarını okşamaya başladı. Daha sonra küçük bir şarkı mırıldanmaya başladı. Aragorn bu sesi gerçekten özlemişti. Pürüzsüz ses yaprakların arasında dolanıyor tüm ormana yayılıyorken ikisi de bir an nasıl bir durumun içinde olduklarını unuttup o eski günlere dönmüşlerdi. Orman onları dinliyorken Aragorn gözlerini mutlu bir şekilde kapatıp kendini kadim rüyaların kollarına bıraktı.

 

Son


End file.
